Honeymoon, Revised
by erica scriven
Summary: An extension of the honeymoon part of Breaking Dawn. I always wanted more detail...
1. Dazzelled

**Honeymoon, Revised**

Based on the book _Breaking Dawn_, written and owned by Stephanie Meyer.

**For my first FanFiction I wanted to rewrite something that actually took place. I always wished the honeymoon part was longer and more detailed, so I rewrote it. **

**Please read and review, it is greatly appreciated! **

**~Bella~**

"Bella, love, time to wake up." An angel's voice sang. I must still be dreaming. "Bella," I felt a cool finger trace lightly along my cheek.

"Edward," I said with a smile, eyes still closed. So I was right about the angel.

"Would you like it if I carried you? You must still be exhausted." He had me in his unfailing arms before I could answer. He was right, I was exhausted, I guess a wedding complete with thirsty vampires and grumpy werewolves will do that to a girl.

"No, it's okay, I want to walk." I wasn't tired anymore, curiosity was overcoming me. It was so dark I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. But I could see Edward, his pale skin was beautiful in the moonlight, perfect.

"Of course you do," Edward teased as he flashed the crooked smile that made my heart quite literally skip a beat. He set me down on what appeared to be pavement. I looked around and realized that we were exiting a taxi, on the right hand side of a beat-up road. The wind was warm on my face, it felt good.

"It smells like fish." I announced as I took a few steps forward, I was trying to guess where we were. As my eyes slowly started adjusting to the darkness, I realized that nothing looked even remotely familiar or expected. It sure didn't look like any of the honeymoon destinations I'd listed in my mind as possibilities. It was too hot to be Hawaii, too cold to be Florida. Mexico maybe?

"Well we _are_ near the ocean," Edward explained, "so that sounds about right." He started laughing and I got goose bumps just from the sound. I looked behind me and saw that he was helping a short, chubby man with dark skin, who I assumed was the taxi driver, unload our suitcases out of a yellow rusted car. I had no idea how many bags were mine; Alice wouldn't let me have anything to do with packing. The thought of what she had packed made my stomach turn.

"So, we're near the ocean then," Before I could start guessing locations Edward's angelic voice interrupted.

"Rio. We're in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil." He said trying to hold back his laughter. I could tell that my ignorance regarding our honeymoon destination thoroughly amused him.

"Rio," I said slowly as I squinted my eyes, trying to take in a better look of our surroundings. I couldn't see any hotels, houses, cottages –nothing, maybe we were camping. I really hoped we weren't camping. The last time I was camping it got a bit awkward. Arch enemy sleeping in the same sleeping bag as your soul mate –it can get a bit tense. I shook my head at the memory that seemed so far away, the best friend who seemed so far away. No, I was not going to think about that, not tonight of all nights! "So, where will we be staying," I trailed off, trying not to sound disappointed. I was just married to the love of my life, my reason for being. I had no reason to feel disappointed, Edward was mine, forever.

I heard Edward exchange quick words I didn't understand with the taxi driver, and I seen him hand the driver a thick wad of colourful bills. I cringed when I thought about the amount of money that was in that wad. Edward walked over to me carrying two big suitcases, which probably felt more like feathers in his strong hands, I imagined he could carry one hundred suitcases if he really wanted to.

"This way Bella," He directed with a nod to the left. I didn't see any hotels in that direction. I started to bite my bottom lip as I worried about having to camp. I didn't want my honeymoon ruined do to me thinking about Jacob, who probably hated my guts right about now. He must have seen the anxiety in my face. "We are not staying here, we have to take a boat to get to where we're staying." I exhaled in relief.

A few moments passed and I could see a small dock resting on top of the glistening crystal clear water. There was one boat bobbing in the water, a very fast looking boat.

When we arrived at the dock a few minutes later Edward agilely tossed the suitcases into the boat and picked me up in the same smooth action, "Ready?" He said wide-eyed.

"Ready." I confirmed with a nod. He jumped from the dock onto the boat easily, it didn't even rock. He set me down gently but didn't let me go. His strong arms were wrapped around my waist and his golden eyes were penetrating mine. I felt my knees go weak, it's a good thing he was holding me so closely.

"I love you Bella," He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"I know," I choked out. I couldn't find the words to express what I was feeling. I believe I once referred to it as being _dazzelled_.

He softly laughed and said, "Good." Before kissing me gently on my lips, His cold lips sent chills all over my body. Just as I was reaching my arms up around his neck he pulled away and kissed my forehead again.

"You could keep kissing me you know, I wouldn't mind." I offered, stupid self control.

Edward chuckled and turned the boat on, "We should be arriving in approximately 30 minutes. Do you think you can stay awake for the entire ride?" he challenged with a smile.

"I don't think even a person with narcolepsy could sleep through your driving." I teased.


	2. I Trust You With My Life

"Almost there!" Edward's enthusiasm was pouring out of him. He was so happy, and that made me happy.

"Where?" I looked in the direction the speed boat was headed, but could see nothing. I still had no clue where we were going, as far as I could tell we were in the middle of the ocean. Edward didn't answer me, he just continued smiling wide with excitement.

A long couple of minutes later and I could finally start to see something appear in the distance. "We're staying on an island?"

"Isle Esme to be exact." Edward clarified, finally.

"Esme?" Was this some kind of impossible coincidence or…

"Yes, it was a gift of appreciation from Carlisle a few decades ago." Edward said frankly, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary in giving an entire island as a "just because" gift.

My jaw dropped as we got closer to the remote island. It was absolutely gorgeous, straight from a 'wish you were here' postcard. No destination on my honeymoon list even came close to this place.

Edward pulled up to a tiny dock by the shore and tied the boat up securely. Even though I offered, no, demanded to walk –he carried me. He said it was a honeymoon thing. I just gave in because really I had no choice in the matter, and having him so close wasn't something I was really opposed to anyway. With that thought, I started to think about what we were about to do –another _honeymoon thing_. Even though I have been going crazy with anticipation for this night to come, I was still scared out of my mind.

My anxious thoughts were interrupted by Edward's reassuring voice. "Well? Do you like it? What do you think?" We were now standing in what appeared to be the front room of a stylish beach house. It was stunning, of course. It had the essence of the Cullen house mixed with the influence of Isle Esme.

"It's perfect." I said finally. I looked at Edward, who was still holding me, and smiled. He smiled back and gave me a too quick kiss on the lips. He set me down on the white tiles and walked forward.

"Would you like a tour?" Edward asked, he seemed a bit nervous too, maybe he was starting to think of what was to come. If I could tell that Edward was nervous then it must be painfully obvious how I was feeling. I didn't want Edward to think I had any second thoughts or doubts, any sign of this would make him back out immediately. Even though he promised to fulfill his side of the bargain, I knew he had major reservations about having sex. He was afraid he was going to hurt me, or even kill me. Although these were, in theory, things I should've been worrying about too, I wasn't. What I was afraid of was doing something stupid, or not being good enough. A normal teenage virgin's fears. I didn't think about Edward as a dangerous vampire, I thought of him as the man I loved and wanted to please. I trusted Edward with my life, he has saved it so many times that I could never fear him taking it away.

After a long pause, I decided I had to appear relaxed and confident. "Okay sure!" I said with a huge smile, "Show me the goods." Edward awkwardly chuckled and looked away as I realized what I had just said and the double meaning it could have in this situation. Great. I immediately felt my face burn with embarrassment. I am no good at this, I cringed as I imagined how awkward I would be later…

"Okay, well this is the living room," Edward said pointing towards a spacious room with two black leather sofas and a huge flat screen T.V. He turned around to his left and pointed to the kitchen area. "And this is obviously the kitchen, fully stocked for all a hungry human girl's needs."

I smiled, "Good to know, I was starting to wonder if I would have to catch all my meals."

Edward laughed and grabbed my hand. He led me forward down a narrow hallway. There were pictures of all the Cullen's. One was of Emmett and Edward playing football in the water, another was Alice and Jasper relaxing on a hammock and another one with Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie making a giant sand castle. I smiled to myself as I realized that I was now a Cullen. I was now officially part of the family I adored so much.

At the end of the hall was a huge, elegant room. The master bedroom I assumed, the bedroom we would be staying in. "This is Carlisle and Esme's room, they've been gracious enough to loan it out to us." Edward looked down at me and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't stop staring at the huge king size bed in the middle of the room. It seemed to be getting bigger by the second. I almost didn't notice how hot the room temperature was. I brushed the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my free hand. "Sorry about the heat," he paused. "but I thought it would be best, for later."

"Right. That sounds best." I had no idea what to say and I still couldn't stop staring at the humongous bed in front of me. Edward must think I'm not ready, but I am ready, I know I am. This is what I want, I want him, all of him, in every way possible.

"Listen, Bella, if you're not ready –" Edward started.

"Don't be silly! It's just a little hot in here that's all, I just need some fresh air I think." Although I was nervous, I really _was_ ready.

"All right, that sounds nice. How about a midnight swim?" Edward offered with a smile.

"Okay," I said, "I would love to. Just let me be human for a minute or two."

Edward caught my drift, "No problem, I'll meet you in the water love, take your time." He kissed me on the nose and exited via the bedroom's sliding door. I was still staring at the bed. It was huge.

"You can do this," I whispered to myself. _Don't be a baby!_ I entered the master bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. Hideous; hair and makeup everywhere. I thought Alice said makeup was supposed to make you look _better_? Right now, that was definitely not the case. I turned the brass cold water tap to the left and splashed water on my face. It felt so refreshing I decided to take a cold shower. I was really milking Edward's "take your time" instructions.

I stepped out of the shower and looked out the bathroom window. It faced the ocean, but I couldn't see where Edward was, but I did see all of his clothing swaying from a tree branch. My heart skipped a beat. Edward's naked. How long have I waited to see his marble body in its entirety? It felt like an eternity. I quickly looked away from the swaying clothes, and hoped Edward didn't see me spying out the window. I started pacing back and forth in the bathroom. I had planned on wearing a bathing suit but now, it would make me look childish and stupid. I sighed and grabbed a dry towel from the bathroom cabinet and wrapped it around my naked body. _Here we go._


	3. Soaking Wet

I stepped onto the warm sandy beach carefully; twisting my ankle now would be embarrassing, but not surprising. I didn't want anymore distractions, I wanted Edward. I hung my towel by Edward's clothes and started walking towards the water. I could now see Edward standing waist deep in the ocean, facing the opposite way. I knew that he could hear me approaching him, I figured he was just being a gentleman.

When my toes reached the water I was surprised at how warm the ocean actually was. We definitely weren't in Forks anymore. "Beautiful," I said as I reached Edward's side. The moon was giant in the sky, surrounded by a sea of twinkling stars. Edward smiled and turned to face me.

"A thousand moons and a million stars could never compete with your beauty." He said with a gorgeous grin. Seeing his face and hearing his voice instantly relaxed me. I wasn't afraid or nervous anymore. I stood on my toes and kissed him on the lips gently. He kissed me back, and this time he did not pull away.

While kissing me, Edward slowly traced his hands down the sides of my cheek, down my neck, down the sides of my chest and stopped at my waist. He held them there as his kissing became more urgent, but I was already there. I was so engulfed in him I abandoned all self control. My hands were tangled in his bronze hair, I was pulling him closer, I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. He picked me up by the waist and pulled me to his. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

In the next second I was being laid on the giant bed, my legs still around him. We were both still soaking wet and breathing heavily. I let my hands explore his perfectly sculpted body, and I felt him quiver under my touch. Edward somehow managed to pull away from kissing me, "Bella," he said sounding out of breath. I continued kissing his neck, I wonder if a vampire could get a hickey? "Bella," he tried again. But I didn't want to hear it, I knew what he was trying to say, he wanted to ask if I was ready, I didn't want to tell him I was, I wanted to _show_ him. I started kissing his mouth again, I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him closer. He didn't resist.

The feeling was unlike anything I could have imagined. It felt like we were one person, we fit together perfectly. Like we were designed for each other, like we were meant for each other. It was pure ecstasy, and the best part was, it was working. He didn't have to stop because he was hurting me or out of control. He loved me! How did he think he could ever hurt me? "Edward," I said unevenly, out of breath. "I love you." Edward pulled me closer and started kissing me all over. I wished this would never end, I could go on doing this forever.

I felt the hot sun on my naked body, it was morning and I still had a smile on my face. Was last night just a dream? It felt too good to be true. I reached beside me and searched for Edward. I found his cold arm, and opened my eyes. He was looking out the window with no expression on his face at all. Maybe he didn't realize I was awake. "Morning," I said smiling. He didn't turn to me or say anything. I was confused, what happened? I was on cloud nine and Edward looked like he was just given bad news. I started to get nervous butterflies in my stomach. Maybe he wasn't as impressed with last night as I was. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him. "Did I, did I do something wrong?" I said, my smile completely wiped clean from my face.

He turned his head slowly towards me, looking me straight in the eyes, his expression didn't change. "Look at yourself Bella," he said as he looked down in the direction of my right arm. I looked down quickly and seen a dozen freshly developing bruises. "Oh," I said as I felt the bruises, they didn't even hurt at all. I was still examining them when he placed his hand on top of the bruises –it was a handprint. "Oh," I said again, trying to find the right words to explain to him that he didn't once hurt me, that it was the best night of my existence.

"I am a monster." Edward said and started looking out the window again.


End file.
